


“It only takes a candle to dispel the darkness, and a blazing light will follow..."

by Ozziegrl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozziegrl/pseuds/Ozziegrl
Summary: This follows along with my OC Kiriana Sunrider in SWTOR briefly touching on her quests as she becomes a Jedi Knight, then Master. Some of my other OC's put in an appearance as well. The first few chapters are just a brush over of the game, summarizing it as it goes. It will starts out general though goes more towards the mature/explicit end of the scale once it's past The Shadow of Revan.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble/Theron Shan





	1. “It only takes a candle to dispel the darkness, and a blazing light will follow..."

_ “It only takes a candle to dispel the darkness, and a blazing light will follow..." _

It seemed as though she had been on the go non-stop for years fighting this latest war between the Republic and the Empire. The Second Great Galactic War. The twenty-five year old Jedi Knight had striking looks for a Mirialan with vivid blue eyes that were flecked with silver, her black tattoos crossed her nose to each cheek and on the back of each of her hands, her olive coloured skin glowing in health. What set her apart was her most startling silver shoulder length hair that she typically wore in a ponytail. Normally Mirialan’s had either black or brown coloured hair so when she was born with silver they figured it must have been because of an inter-species throw-back; to her Great Grandmother on her father’s side of the family. She had been a human girl from Coruscant and had had silver blonde hair. Kiriana had been discovered by the Jedi at age three and taken to the Jedi Temple at Coruscant where she had learnt under various Jedi Masters. She had the agility and flexibility of a native Mirialan with the best of the human traits of her Great Grandmother’s side of the family.

Her career as a Jedi began in earnest on Tython where she was sent to seek the guidance of a new Master. While waiting to see if she would be chosen, she – being a gifted fighter - was sent to battle against the Flesh Raiders that had begun to attack the Jedi Temple. She found, in her investigations, that a fallen Padawan was behind the attacks. During her adventures on the Jedi homeworld, Kiriana firstly came across the talented little astromech droid called T7-03. She had freed Teeseven from a Flesh raiders weapons cache on Tython, she was quick to remove his restraining bolt so that they could make their escape. Teeseven had been a reconnaissance droid for the Order and had gone missing during one of its survey missions. When she had returned to the Council Chambers with the droid, they had been impressed with her actions. It had surprised everyone when Master Orgus Din had taken her on as his Padawan, having not taken on an apprentice in a decade. It turned out that the fallen Padawan was the former student of Master Orgus. The droid worked with Master Orgus and his young Padawan and eventually, when she had been Knighted T7 remained with her.

Kiriana had first met Kira Carsen on Tython while still a Padawan herself. When she had been sent – as a Knight - to Coruscant to aid Master Kiwiiks and Kira, she found her former Master, Orgus Din there as well. They had worked closely with the Strategic Information Service to recover stolen information regarding Republic Superweapons. It was during this time that Darth Angral declared a revenge filled war upon the Republic and particularly on Kiriana for striking down his ‘son’ Tarnis which he had witnessed via holocomm. as it happened. It was also during this time that Kiriana became Kira’s new Master in Kiwiiks’ absence. Having been granted the ship  _ The Dawn Star _ the three companions had set off for Ord Mantell on Darth Angral’s tail, following the leads as they uncovered them. From there they went on to Taris. Their task there was to find and bring Doctor Godera safely back to the Republic’s capital and keep him out of Angral’s grasp, so he could discover how to counter the weapons Angral now had the plans for. This was also when she first came up against ‘Watcher One’, an Imperial Intelligence Agent who had a sense of honour she grudgingly admired. In the end she allowed the agent to live and he fled Taris. After there, they headed to Nar Shaddaa eventually defeating Lord Sadic, another of Angral’s apprentices.

It was after this that Kiriana found out about Kira’s secret past. With a rouse in place to lure them to a location in the Unknown Regions, they were met by a sandy-haired human male by the name of Valis. Kira declared him a Sith and wanted Kiriana to kill him only to hear the young man asking Kira why she was acting like that – that he was family. The Knight asked for an explanation to be told by the Sith that Carsen was a Child of the Emperor, like he was and that ‘father’ had sent him to retrieve her. He went on to inform the Jedi that the Emperor’s Children were extensions of the will of their ‘father’ and eternally favoured servants of the Sith Emperor. Kiriana wouldn’t allow Valis to take Kira and a fight erupted. It was a tough battle though Jedi Master and Padawan eventually were the victors. It was after they had reboarded their ship that the silence was finally broken between the two women. Kira explained that she was not the biological daughter of the Emperor, that it was a title given to a select group of children. She had been taken from her Imperial parents on Dromund Kaas and placed into the Sith Academy on Korriban. Some of these children were taken to see the Emperor but would not remember it happening. When she had been ten, she lost a week of her life, guessing that she had undergone such a visit, had stowed away on a freighter to Nar Shaddaa. She had lived among refugees there until she was discovered by Master Kiwiiks who took her on as a Padawan. Carsen hadn’t told her Master of her background. Kiriana was the first person she had told. It took a little convincing, though the Knight talked Kira in to telling the Jedi Council and they had made their way back to Tython. The Padawan was prepared to face the consequences once the Council and Grand Master Satele Shan knew the truth. The two spent the journey in meditations while T7 set the course to the Jedi homeworld. Given the truth of the Children of the Emperor, the Council deliberated eventually allowing Kira to continue as the Knight’s Padawan.

Tatooine was their next destination – Master Kiwiiks had not reported in. For that matter, neither had Master Orgus from his mission. On the desert planet they went after a weapon called the Shock Drum, eventually finding the Jedi Master near the activated weapon. During this mission they encountered Tarnis’s apprentice Praven, a pureblood of the Sith species. Kiriana had found the apprentice deeply conflicted about the actions of his deceased Master. She tried to convince him to denounce the dark for the light but ended up in a duel. She overpowered him but refused to kill him, eventually getting the man to turn from the darkside. He gave her the electro-transmitter which allowed her to turn off the Shock Drum weapon and to save a then unconscious Master Kiwiiks. Kira had feared rejection from her former Master once she knew the truth about her, though that proved unfounded. Kiwiiks was proud of her. They destroyed the weapon and went onto the next mission.

Alderaan was where Master Orgus had gone to and that was where they went to next. Kiriana was very concerned that he had not checked in. The planet was in turmoil, embroiled in civil war. The Republic supported House Organa, while the Empire supported House Thul, House Ulgo was independent and all against each other and the other smaller Houses. Their task here was to eliminate the Death Mark weapon. During the course of the investigation, Kiriana was reunited with Master Orgus. They were separated again with the varying tasks to destroy the targeting device and Angral’s other apprentice Nefarid. The Jedi Knight ended up going after the apprentice and was contacted by Master Orgus just before she’d entered Lord Nefarid’s hideout telling her that he’d stowed away and was now on Darth Angral’s warship, intending to defeat his old enemy once and for all. She had wished her former Master good luck and both had gone about their tasks. When Kiriana and Kira had entered the hideout, Nefarid’s voice echoed around the room, activated from the comm’s console, taunting from the shadows. A live feed from Angral’s ship was transmitted showing the confrontation between Angral and Orgus Din. The Jedi was transfixed by the scene, watching as the Sith impaled his crimson lightsaber through her Former Master as he recited the Jedi Code. Kiriana screamed with the severing of the bond that had formed between them, collapsing to the floor of the platform as she shared the sensation of Orgus Din’s death. When she shakily stood up she was reminded by Nefarid that she’d been marked for the Death Mark machine. Her danger sense tingling, the Knight had leaped off the platform, taking her Padawan with her, just as the superweapon fired. The two had drawn their sabers and confronted the Sith Lord that had been cloaking himself with the Force. It was a difficult duel, Nefarid using both sith sorcery and the death mark weapon against them. The Jedi eventually prevailed and sort the destruction of the weapon

When they reported in, General Suthra had informed her that Angral had broadcast Master Orgus Din’s murder across the holonet and then had left his body floating in space. The Republic had sent a shuttle to retrieve his remains for burial on Tython. She was also informed by Doctor Godera that Orgus had activated a tracker on Angral’s ship the  _ Oppressor _ without him realising it. It was during this conversation that the tracker activated, locating the ship above the world Uphrades, an agricultural world that supplied Coruscant with food. With the planet closer to the Knights position, she was tasked in going there next. When they arrived, they found the world devastated by Angral’s newest weapon. The entire planet was covered in ash, rock and magma, that entire chunks had been torn away to create a crude asteroid belt around it. Even the atmosphere seemed to be on fire. When they transmitted the data and images back to Suthra and Godera there wasn’t a person there that was not left stunned by the devastation. Due to this, it was discovered that Angral had used the Desolator weapon. That he had combined all the weapons – the planet prison, the death mark, the shock drum and power guard project, all designed to destroy worlds.

They were recalled to Tython with an emergency request from the Jedi Grand Master telling them that the  _ Oppressor  _ had come into its system. The Knight raced to intercept as the transmission was cut off. During the tense journey there, Doctor Godera had contacted her, telling her how to disable the weapon. They came out of hyperspace close to the  _ Oppressor _ so as to avoid its turbo batteries and were able to board the cruiser safely. T7 remained on board their ship while Kira and Kiriana raced to disable the Desolator. Armed with knowledge on how to disable it, the two Jedi raced into enemy territory. Opposition was fierce the closer they got to where they needed to be, power guards, wardroids, Sith and Imperials. The Jedi were determined and made it through them all to destroy the three relay points, then headed to the bridge to confront the murderer of her former Master.

Here the Knight got the shock of her life when her Padawan ascended the steps to stand beside Angral, ordering him in a deep  _ male _ voice to destroy her. The Emperor had possessed the former Child. He briefly released Kira who fell to her knees. Kiriana urged her to fight the influence as Angral reminded the girl of who she was. With tremendous will, Kira fought the influence. Angral attacked Kiriana with his duel bladed saber and force lightning, but she met his attack without relinquishing any ground. Slowly the Knight forced the Sith back and he fell to her superior combat skills. As she had advanced toward him to finish him off she was hit by a blast of white lightning and as she spun around she saw Kira engulfed with a cloud of darkside energy, the possessed girl summoning the fallen Sith’s weapon. A dark shimmer appeared around the Padawan as she attacked her Master. Kiriana met the blade with her own, getting hit with a blast of force energy which made her tumble backwards over the body of Angral. The Emperor told Kiriana that he would not let the visions he’d seen of her come to pass and sent Kira to attack again. The Jedi met the attack and managed to disarm the girl, the Emperor venting about Kira’s resistance to him. The Padawan fought back, her body rising from the ground, shimmering with red Force energy as the Emperor attempted to dominate her. Kira refused to kill her Master, Kiriana encouraging her to fight the influence. A great burst of golden light exploded from Kira as she purged the Emperor’s will from her mind, severing the link that had been forged between them when she had been 10 years old. She was free of his control. They couldn’t savour the moment of victory because the Republic’s fighters started to strafe the ship. They raced back to their ship and escaped the  _ Oppressor _ before it’s destruction.


	2. The Hero of Tython

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiriana becomes the Hero of Tython and gains more crew members.

They returned to Tython’s surface to see the Grand Master of the Jedi Order in the Council Chambers. Upon their return, Kiriana was given the title of “Hero of Tython” and Kira was Knighted. Satele Shan had told her that if Orgus Din had been still alive, he would have been so proud of her. She had come such a long way in a short space of time. The victory had been bittersweet. For the next few months, the Knight and her crew were able to rest and recover from the rigors they had been through. They had decided to head to Nar Shaddaa so Kira could meet with some of her old friends that needed help and were on the way when Kiriana was stunned to see her old Masters Force ghost. He instructed her to go to Tatooine where she’d find a ship that had crashed in the desert. He also warned her that the Emperor was growing in power and must be stopped at any cost. Informing her companions of the visitation, they set course for Tatooine and guided by the Force, were led to the downed ship. It was under attack by Sith Marauders. They defeated the Sith and found Jomar Chul, a Zabrak Jedi deep in meditation within his downed ship. He recognised the Hero of Tython and thanked her, handing over a set of sensor logs for her to deliver to the Jedi Council. They headed back to Tython to meet with Master Tol Bragga who told them about how the Emperor had a cloaking device that rendered his space station undetectable. 

They were then tasked with going to Balmorra to retrieve one of the cloaking devices there that shared the same technology. They docked with the Republic’s orbital station to meet their contacts. While there they were informed of a distress call from a medical facility at a place called Farnel Outpost in Bugtown. She was tasked with saving the medical facility from Collicoids to gain the Resistance’s trust. They took the shuttle to the surface and getting directions to the bunker, the two Jedi headed to give their assistance. When they entered, they found the facility under attack by the large sentient insectoids. With the Force flowing through and around them, the Jedi Knight’s dispatched the Collicoids. They met with the contact, one Archiban Kimble, better known as ‘Doc’ who had immediately tasked the staff to move the patients to a more secure room once the initial danger had passed. Despite the danger, he flirted with Kiriana – the older of the two Jedi, referring to her as ‘gorgeous’ rather than her name or affiliation, before he warned the Knight’s that there were more Collicoids on the way. They told him to get back while they dealt with them. As the creatures burst out of the ground, the Jedi leaped into action, graceful in their motion as they dispatched the insectoids, crumbling pieces of the ceiling down to block the tunnels the creatures were using. With the danger passed, they met again with Doc who was planning the evacuation. Again Doc flirted with Kiriana, suggestively asking to check her over ‘in case she might be injured’. Not realising his motives she’d said “I feel fine, but you’re the Doctor”. He’d ummed and ah-ed as his eyes roamed over her body and said with a roguish grin, “Well you’ll certainly need a thorough examination… later.”

To move his critical patients, the Jedi had to go retrieve trauma packs the Empire had stolen, which they did. When they returned, he was at it again. “Beautiful… the kits look good too…” Kira rolled her eyes, “He’s a walking hormone.” Not used this kind of attention, Kiriana had found herself blushing and caught sight of the smile crossing Doc’s features as he got the desired result to his flirting. He was a good looking, talented man – and he knew it. Kiriana also figured he was a charming playboy who would attempt to come onto any female he saw as she observed him around the female staff members of the hospital. A man to be on guard against in other words. Jedi Warren Seduru arrived then, giving them the next task while Doc gave them information the Resistance had on Sobrik. Every chance he got right from their first meeting he flirted with her. Kimble had gone with her for part of the mission and proved himself handy with a blaster - surprising her as he usually saved lives, not ended them - and was a handy slicer when it came to computers. He’d asked to join her crew during that mission and she had welcomed him – his medical skills were second to none. She also found herself flattered by his attentions, finding that she enjoyed the flirting, often responding in kind as she gained a new confidence. It was not very often a man treated her as a woman instead of just as a Jedi. Over their time together she had given in to his charms a couple of times, letting him kiss her but not to take things further as Doc kept trying to convince her to do. 

Quesh had been their next destination. She was sent by Tol Bragga to find his Padawan Sajar – who was a former Dark Council member turned to the light after a three day battle against Tol. It was on Quesh that the Hero of Tython first encountered the Emperor’s Wrath, confused by the way he seemed to know her and she knew that she had never laid eyes on him previously. Hoth was next where she met Sgt Fideltin Rusk. Sgt Rusk had been permanently reassigned to her after the mission on Hoth after he had worked with her when she and the Nautolan Jedi, Leeha Narezz had recovered the plans for the Sith Emperor’s space station. Following the infiltration of the space station, there had been a few very dark months as Kiriana, along with the rest of her Jedi strike team and her crew who had all been captured by the Emperor. Initially she had fought against the influence of the Emperor but he crumbled her defences and corrupted her to the darkside along with the other Jedi strike team members and he had then begun training her to become a Sith. She had lost all track of time, everything blurring into a haze and it had been months before the darkness lifted - only with the aid of Master Orgus Din’s Force ghost. Most of this time was a foggy lot of images and she didn’t recall a great deal of what had happened while she’d been the Emperor’s puppet. She knew she had suppressed memories of what she may have done while under his influence.

A pureblood Sith, Lord Scrouge, the Emperor’s Wrath who she had first met on Quesh, betrayed his Master to help free her and her crew. He had seen her in a vision and had waited hundreds of years for her to cross paths with him. He told them how he had known Revan and the Exile and for a while had thought they may have been who he’d been looking out for. When he had recognised Kiriana, he’d waited for the most opportune moment to enlist her aid to stop the Emperor. He revealed that the Emperor planned to consume all life in the galaxy and he wished to stop that from happening. He trained and prepared her to face the Emperor once more during their downtime between missions as he had joined her crew as well. They had travelled to Belsavis, Voss and Corellia to stop the genocides on those planets that the Emperor had planned for his dark ritual and to rescue the remainder of her Jedi Strike team that had also been corrupted. In this time she had grown stronger with the lightside of the Force. She had finally readied herself to face and defeat the Emperor in battle on Dromund Kaas. It was a very tough and trying battle of wills. She could only take T7 with her as the Emperor could not affect droids. Under the disapproval of Lord Scrouge, she had gone to Doc’s aid once T7 had discovered that he was in trouble. She was still able to meet and defeat the Emperor, seeing him fall, crushed under debris of the collapsing Temple. She and T7 had made their escape and rendezvoused with the others to leave the Sith world. For completing their mission, Kiriana, T7-03, Kira, Doc, Sgt Rusk and Lord Scrouge had all been awarded the Cross of Glory by Grand Master Satele Shan.

Treek had been last to join her crew. She had come across her on Carrick Station and requested to join her adventures. It had surprised her to discover that Treek was an Ewok mercenary and that after having heard about the Jedi Knight’s reputation swore her loyalty to her. Their team was well rounded, each playing their own parts as if the Force had brought them all together. 


End file.
